Polite
by Autobotschic
Summary: Matrix was the newest recruit on the Autobot Base. When his guardian, Kup, tells him to go out and meet others, he does so like a good bot. But then he meets the Lambo Terror Twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Learning the Seeker is a newbie, the two welcome him the only way they know how-with a good old fashioned prank. What happens from there throws both of them for a loop.


So Ninja School Dropout challenged me that I couldn't write a polite character. I said challenged accepted, and this was born. On another note, Age of Extinction was amazing! I'm writing a little fic for that currently as well.

Transformers belong to Hasbro

Matrix and Aeir belong to Me

* * *

Matrix walked through the Autobot Base, visor dim as his wings flicked slightly. Kup had instructed him to take a tour of the base and meet some of the others here. It wasn't the grandest idea for the adolescent mech, but he did as he was told. His audio fins flicked slightly as he heard the sound of footsteps behind him and approaching fast, and the mech continued to walk.

A black and red mech pranced past him, singing a song horribly off pitch. Matrix winced under his visor, before noticing a golden mech matching his side. The blue mech stopped, tensing slightly when the other one did too. So he did the only normal thing he was taught to.

"Hello, I am Matrix," the mechling introduced himself, holding out a servo.

"Sunstreaker. That idiot's Sideswipe," Sunstreaker introduced himself, sending a death glare at Matrix's outstretched servo. The blue mechling withdrew his servo slightly only to have Sideswipe skip back and shake it viciously.

"Sideswipe! Nice to meet you, Matrix buddy. Tell me, you new to base?" Sideswipe asked with a charismatic grin, dropping the mechling's now limp servo as he put his hands on his hips.

"I am. Kup just brought me to Iacon a few days ago while my sister, Aeir, recovers in MedicalBay," the blue Seeker stated.

"Ooh, she hot?" Sideswipe asked.

Matrix's wings shot up slightly in surprise. "W-What? She's younger than I am.."

The red mech frowned while Sunstreaker snorted and rolled his optics. "Like previously stated, idiot."

"I-I see. Well, I must be going now. Perhaps I shall see you two around. Have a pleasant orn, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," the Seeker stammered, quickly walking off down the hallway.

As soon as he was out of range, Sideswipe turned to Sunstreaker with a devilish grin. "We need to… properly introduce him."  
Sunstreaker only vented sharply in return, putting a servo on his helm. "Sure, whatever. What are you thinking?"

"Super adhesive, new paint job, and glitter."

"I'm repainting him."  
"All yours, Sunshine."  
"I will scrap you."

Matrix sat in the recreation room, sipping his Energon while looking around. He had met so many nice, new bots today. His favorites had to be Bluestreak, Hound, and Mirage so far. Mirage had so many stories about his life before the war, and could disappear at will. Matrix had made the mistake of asking him to play hide and seek, never again would he be so foolish. Hound was really nice and knew a lot about the nature of Cybertron, and an expert tracker. Bluestreak was really talkative and funny, his job for the army was a sniper. The Praxian had bragged that he was the best they'd ever had.

The blue mechling continued to sip his Energon, audio fins flicking contently as he refueled. He didn't know what he wanted to do when he joined the Autobots, but Kup had assured him he'd have plenty of time to choose. He could be in the aerial unit! The Autobots didn't have many Seekers in their ranks, surely his alt. form could be of use in that division.

His wings shifted against his back as he looked up, sensing he was being watched. Visor flashing brightly, the mechling looked around before spotting a large red, white, and blue mech striding towards him. He had a very regal aura, like the high caste of Vos, Matrix's home. The large mech's optics flashed in greeting, mouth covered by a guard.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he asked, voice a deep baritone.

"No, sir, not at all," Matrix chirped in return.

The mech slid into the booth, extending a servo in greeting as Matrix gingerly shook it. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You may call me Optimus."

"Nice to meet you, Optimus sir. I'm Matrix," the Seeker replied softly, visor brightening slightly.

"I assume you're getting settled in alright?" the Prime asked, tilting his helm slightly.

Matrix nodded vigorously. "Mmhm! Kup's been helping me a lot while Aeir recovers with Ratchet."  
"That is good. Kup is a wise and kind mech. I must be going now, but if you need me, please do not be afraid to stop by my office at any time. Here is a datapad with a map of the base and directions to all the officers you would ever need to contact," Optimus replied, sliding the datapad over to the mechling who happily took it.

"Thank you so much, sir."

"You are welcome," the Prime chuckled, standing and walking out of the Rec. Room. Matrix smiled, finishing the rest of his Energon and looking at the datapad. Kup said he was in Quarter 203, which thankfully wasn't far from the Rec. Room as the Seeker began to feel drowsy. He stood, walking out of the room and down the hall.

Matrix watched the numbers fly by, until he finally found 203. He typed the combination in, and groggily stumbled into the room. The Seeker never made it to the berth as be passed out on the floor.

Sideswipe looked up from his datapad in the Rec. Room, a grin splitting his features. "He should be knocked out by this time with as much sedative as we put in his Energon when he left for a few minutes."

"Alright then, let's get this over with. I have a date with polish that I do not plan on missing," Sunstreaker stated with a scowl, standing and following his twin out of the Recreational Room.

The two prowled down the hall, noticing a door begin to slide shut. They picked up their pace to a jog, hitting the door right as it was about to close. Sideswipe caught it, weaseling his way into the room and spying Matrix on the floor. Sunstreaker slipped in behind him with a low growl, poking the knocked out mechling with his pede.

"I am going to paint him before you do anything else," the golden frontliner stated, crouching down and picking the mechling up before laying him on the berth. He took out his painting supplies and a can of bright fuchsia paint, and began his work.

It took a little over an hour, but the Twins had pulled it off. The poor mechling was now completely fuchsia, with glitter glued onto him in spots. As the finishing touch, Sideswipe had glued him to the ceiling by his aft. They admired their work for a while, before silently slipping out of the room and taking off down the hallway.

When Matrix came back to the conscious world, the first thing he noticed was the floor was very far below him. The second thing was that he was dangling, and his aft was planted firmly on the ceiling as his armor groaned in protest.

The mechling failed, panicking slightly. "Help! Help! Anyone, please, help!" he yelled, visor bright in fear.

His door screeched open as a large red mech ran through followed by Kup.

"Oh frag. The Twins got him good," the red mech murmured, hopping up on the berth to inspect the handiwork.

"Shut up, Ironhide. You okay, kid?" Kup asked, moving under the Seeker as Irnhide cut the glue away from his aft plating. Matrix let out a cry as he fell, but landed safely in Kup's arms. That's when he noticed he was fuchsia and sparkling.

"W-What!?" he screeched, looking between the two mechs as Ironhide came to stand by Kup's side.

"Looks like you are officially part of the crew now that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got ya," Ironhide stated with a vent, shaking his helm.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? I met them earlier today," Matrix sniffled. "Can we please… Change my paint scheme back?"

"I'll take you to Ratchet," Kup sighed, setting him down and escorting him to MedBay while Ironhide just shook his helm.

"Poor kid."

* * *

It had taken Ratchet awhile, but finally after two hours of scraping and cursing, he had finally managed to strip the glitter from the youngling's frame. Next the medic began to scrap away the paint layers, finishing with that before proceeding to repaint the Seeker in his original colors. After another additional hour, he had finished. Matrix ducked a wrench flung at him, quickly thanking the medic before rushing out to find Kup.

* * *

Matrix had no problem finding the Lambo Twins' quarters after directions from Kup. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door, wings flicking anxiously.

Sideswipe opened the door, looking down and grinning. "Hey there, Matrix! What brings you here?"

"Well, um, I just want to say thank you for officially welcoming me to the Autobots with the prank. Is Sunstreaker here? He did a really nice job with painting me and I wanted to know if he could do it again, but with my regular paint job. Ratchet did it, but the paint's uneven," Matrix stated softly, audio fins flicking.

Sideswipe's jaw hit the floor as Sunstreaker suddenly appeared in the doorway, shoving his brother out of the way. "See, here's a smart mech who appreciates the beauty of a paintjob done right! Come on Matrix, I'll repaint you," Sunstreaker stated, shoving the mechling off towards the washracks.

Sideswipe continued to stand in the doorway, mouth agape for another five minutes as he figured out what had just happened. The youngling had just said thank you for being pranked. The frontliner proceeded to crash onto the floor as his processor fizzled in confusion, still trying to sort the whole situation out.


End file.
